Chompy Bird
"Don't get too close to that thing! It may look innocent, but it'll eat you alive!" ''-Water Whirlpool'' Chompy Birds (Kakiru Gomis) are bird enemies that have appeared throughout the Scorpius series. They are mostly notorious for their innocent, yet sinister nature. Apparently, they are enemies of the Caw Caw family, as they are known to start fights with them, and as a result, can eat them. Even though Caw Caws will fight anything, Chompy Birds are an exception. Gregory & friends have battled them throughout the series, and have fended off their surprise appearance when killed. Physical Appearance Chompy Birds appear as regular pigeons, only with a lack of diverse colors. Their bodies are light black, with their orange feet, and their eyes being fully red, lacking pupils. When up close, their body splits in half like a mouth, revealing teeth from the inside of its body. The tongue from the open mouth part is strangely colored green. When killed, the eyes from their head close, looking lifeless, and grow a giant, demonic red eye on their stomachs, moving as if they're possessed. Development Chompy Bird was inspired by a Mad Dummy artwork from the Undertale series. Animated Series Scorpius Warriors X Chompy Birds have appeared in this arc, usually as enemies. Throughout Gregory & friends' journeys, some have terrorized villages, towns, and even cities. Once Gregory & friends defeat them, they will come back to life as a vengeful spirit, attacking the one who killed it. Once their soul form is defeated, they will die by exploding into black mist. Games Gregory's Great Adventure "This one...He feels more different than the average Chompy Bird...Did he have more experience than the others?" ''-Gregory Tyson'' In Gregory's Great Adventure, Chompy Birds serve as enemies in the Abandoned Mansion, usually attacking him whenever he gets close. However, in Darkness Ridge, one of them serve as the boss of the place, being more stronger than its average species. Darkness Ridge In Darkness Ridge, a Chompy Bird appears as a boss for the stage, and holds the Blue Pillowstar. This one is fought on top of the ridge, where the sky is filled with black energy. When Gregory reaches the top, the Chompy Bird will swoop down from the sky to attack before appearing in front of him, starting the battle. Attacks During battle, the Chompy Bird will attack Gregory by flying towards him with its teeth like its relatives, only it doesn't die after taking two hits. Gregory can move to dodge this attack. It will also fire black balls with black feathers falling from it, following Gregory. Gregory must hit the ball back in order to paralyze it for a few seconds, giving him a chance to strike. However, it moves, making it harder to hit the foe. To directly hit it, Gregory will have to target it while moving, as well as getting a distance to aim for it. Whenever he takes some damage, the Chompy Bird will start throwing razor sharp feathers from the movement of its wings, which Gregory will have to move and jump to avoid damage. From the left wing, a feather will strike down behind Gregory as he is moving, and the right wing will cause a feather to strike in front of him. Since it fires four of them, two of them will attack him, following the other on the latter. A hit from them will damage him severely, usually ending his life from two attacks (three if his health bar has been fully increased). After the attack is finished, it will fire the same ball, giving Gregory another chance to hit it and damage the creature. After it dies, it comes back to life, now leading with more faster attacks. It also acts more differently than its relatives when they attack in their soul form. When it heads towards Gregory, it will drool blood from its mouth, indicating that Gregory cannot step on the path that blood is splattered at, for he will take minimum damage. It will also swoop into him, for Gregory will have to duck to avoid a hit. Afterwards, it will shoot three black balls at him, with only one of them being real, depending on the size of the shadows from the floor as they head towards him. If Gregory strikes the wrong one, he will take damage. Gregory can paralyze it by hitting it with the black ball like before, only it will require three hits to do it, as the Chompy Bird will bounce it back. Once its paralyzed, he can strike it. After it takes some hits, it will start throwing the same sharp feathers as it did while alive, only it will fire six this time. However, the fifth and six feathers will not correspond like its wings, for it becomes the opposite. Gregory can dodge it just like before, only he must be wary for its final two wings. Afterwards, it will flap its wings, sending four quick red waves from it. Gregory can just jump to dodge the attacks. Once he dodges them, it will fire the same black balls at him as before. Once it becomes paralyzed, Gregory can deliver some final hits to defeat it. Once defeated, the Chompy Bird will start seeping black smoke from its body, then turns fully black before exploding into black mist, giving Gregory the Blue Pillowstar as a reward.